LPVPL
Welcome to the LPVPL This is a web site for the LPVPL wich is a league of friends who plays pokémon games all across the world. If you want to make those friendly battle count outside of nintendo standings (PGL)? want to prove you are the best of your area? want to be the champion? keep looking on this site and you'll know how in no time. Our Goal The goal of this fun league is to make friends who enjoys playing the same games we aren't reconized as an official league yet but we hope to get enough members to become an official one. Most of the batteling will be fought on the Wi-Fi connection. Divisions As of the season 2014 the LPVPL has Division to make the championship easier to obtain. the divisions are yet to be officially named by the LPVPL member suggestions that are currently being accepted via the league Facebook page in messages with the topic "division name suggestions". Each divisions will have their championship meaning that only 1 member of each division will have a shot to be the LPVPL champion. Please note that you may not at this current time register in more than 1 division. Division 1 The 1st division is the simplest of all because it only consists of Gameboy and Gameboy Advanced games wich can only be taken part via local matchs. The only way for a member of division 1 to be crowned the champ is to have a better score than all other division champ. Please note that as long has there is a capability to have battle with another human being the game will be allowed to be registered in division 1. This excludes Pokemon battle revolution wich should be registered in division 2. Division 2 The 2nd division consist of the following Nintendo DS games; Pearl,Diamond,Platinum,HeartGold,SoulSilver. This division will most likely be the most competitive one has it counts the most games outside from the 1st division. Division 3 The 3rd division consist of more recent games wich are Black, White, Black 2, White 2. Division 4 The 4th division consists of the pokemon X,Y,OR and AS. Breeding Contests Yes we do have breeding contest available for those that are more into raising pokemon than battling with them. The rules of those contest are somewhat different first you have 30 days to breed your final entry 2nd you must provide all stats of the 2 parents of all the pokemons you had involved into the breeding so we can see the improvement. You may use rare candy to level them to lv.100 and the last one that you registered will be your final entry. TCG the TCG DOES NOT follow the regular rules of the LPVPL it can be disputed any time of the year and the champion of the TCG section will be knowned May 5th.Also to be noted only the duels witch will be faught face to face will counted, the online TCG will not count. Standing 2013-2014 Standing 2014-2015 TCG Rules 1points per card taken out 6 points for a victory Rules The rules are quite simple you need to be respectfull and you need to contact us so we can make you a member. Only members will be able to participate in this site. Every Pokémon ko'd will give 1 point and a win will add 6 points. You can also gain points by participating in pokemon contest(including Pokéathlon) first place gets 3points and scroll down to 0 for the last place. For the ones using Mystery dungeons series of Pokemon when you help out a friend wheter or not you succed you get 2 points, shall you succed you get 3. For the conquest game you win when the opposing army is out a maximum of 6 points. every pokemon taken out is 1 point wheter or not that you win. If you want to have a trade for a pokemon with specific stats you can go see our trade section http://lpvpl.wikia.com/wiki/Trade_Center and if you help a member to complete is pokedex this trade will give you 1 point. No AR codes allowed. If you are being disrespectfull you will be loosing points so beware of what you say. Please note that if you use Nintendo battle standing we will divide the points you have there by 2 and add that amont to your total. Points Victory (6vs6) 6pts Victory (5vs6) 7pts Victory (4vs6) 8pts Victory (3vs6) 9pts Victory (2vs6) 10pts Victory (1vs6) 11pts Each defeated pokemon=1pts(Winner and looser) help the completion of a member pokedex= 1pts Lack of respect toward another member= -3pts Lack of respect toward an official= -5pts 1 Point for each 2 points on nintendo world wide standing if applicable. Battles Schedules In the last block of the season there will only be a restricted number of matches because those days will be the championships that will determine the LPVPL champion as seen above. From the 19th up to the 30th of october the championship will be underway with no possibilities to have any other official matche during that time. Season Battle format example As mentioned in the title above this is only an example of how we work at this time but it may change if we have enough interest from members to make it change. In this example we took it has a 12 member season the last member will always fight the first, please note that you shouldn't battle the same person twice in a row unless even after your match you both remain in the same positions. Tourney Tree Example This is only a prototype of what the race to the championship could look like if you have any comment about how the tree could be better don't hesitate to contact us with your idea. Round 1= 1st in pts VS 16th in pts, 2nd in pts VS 15th, 3rd VS 14th, 4th VS 13th, 5th VS 12th, 6th VS 11th, 7th VS 10th, 8th VS 9th. Round 2= most Pts in match1 VS most pts in match8, match2 VS match7, match3 VS match6, match4 VS match 5 Round 3= Most point in match1 of round2 VS match 4, Match2 VS match3 Round4= the 2 that are left after 3 rounds Champions Below you will see ID's of past champions of the LPVPL please note that when we specify that there wasnt a championship disputed this only means that the champ was the one with the highest score. That highest score champion policy was in place until 2009 after wich we started the championship matches. Standings This is the standing of the members. If some wish to stay annonymus we will put a Random number instead. EX:Member0 You may notice some member being marked as LPVPL Official note that they are allowed to take part in Wi-Fi battles but not local battles. We will try to update this standing each 79 days since our official match calendars go from January 2nd-March20th then from April 2nd-June19th after Jully 2nd-September 18th and the last part of the year goes from October 2nd- Décember 19th. Only matches during those dates are considered as official and therefor will yield points. 'Officials corner/ Coin des Officiels' We are currently trying to expend our influence and to do so we'd need more officials across the world to help manage the league please contact us if interested ASAP. Nous avons présentement besoin de plus d'officiels a travère le monde pour étendre notre influence dans le monde et pour nous aidé à géré la ligue si intérèssé nous le communiquer dans les plus bref délais. われわれ　わ　いま　せかいで　わ　わたしたち　の　えいきょーりょく　お　かくだい　する　ため　に　せかいじゅ　の　しょくいｎ　が　ひつよおであり　われわれ　わ　かのおな　かぎり　みじかい　じかｎ　で　つしｎ　きょみ　が　あれば　わたしたちは　りぐ　お　じっこ　しました。 あなたはフランス語または英語を話すことができるようになりますので、誰も日本語を話していません。 Here are the region in wich there's an official of the league/sibas la liste des regions couverte par un officiel. Usefull site Here is a list of usefull web page that could help you out so please look at them if you have trouble with one of your games. http://actionreplaycode.info/?s=Pokemon? ? ? (it is prohibited to use AR codes during officials matches so this site isn't recomended) http://en.pokemon-gl.com/report/#/gts/ https://twitter.com/LPVPLOfficial https://www.facebook.com/pages/LPVPL/489497264447415?ref=hl Category:Browse